The number of social media platforms with which users interact has proliferated over the past few years. Examples of such social media platforms include social networking systems (e.g., Facebook), professional networking systems (e.g., LinkedIn), virtual world platforms (e.g., Second Life), messaging systems (e.g., Google email (Gmail), Google Wave, Skype), blogging systems (e.g., Blogspot.com), and review/rating systems (e.g., Yelp.com, Digg.com). Social networking platforms, such as Facebook, are continuing to gain popularity as platforms on which users interact, communicate and share using multiple types of data and communication channels. For example, a number of social networking platforms provide one or more messaging tools, as well as photo and video sharing capabilities. Virtual worlds similarly host vibrant communities of people who interact, play, do business and even find romance online.
One type of application that is a popular on social networking systems is the so called “challenge games,” which enabled users to communicate challenges to each other regarding a variety of topics.